


Little K/Catherines

by PikaPals16



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, caregiver!boleyn, caregiver!seymour, catherine outright refuses to believe it, cathy's alright with it, kitty accepts it, little!aragon, little!howard, little!parr, neutral!cleves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: It makes sense for KittyIt takes a bit for it to make sense for CathyIt doesn’t make sense for CatherineOr, that’s what Catherine tells herself
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Little K/Catherines

**Author's Note:**

> i'm curious, it this a real thing? like irl?
> 
> and a heads up, i'm not entirely sure how this works, the idea just came to me and no one's done an age regression fic yet, soooo here we go

When the queens had reincarnated, and had also fixed their bonds and were a happy family, they were also tested. Apparently, you could either be a Little, a Caregiver, or neither. Some answers were expected, others were not.

Everyone expected Kitty to be classified a Little, and Jane a Caregiver. It took a little bit, but as the queens bonded more, they could see how Cathy is a Little and Anna is neither. But no one expected Anne to be a Caregiver. And certainly not Catherine as a Little.

Catherine herself refuses to believe it.

But nonetheless, some 'hierarchies' had been set in the queens' household. Anne and Jane as the parents, Anna as the 'older sibling' and the K/Catherines as the young children.

Again, Catherine is not too fond of it.

* * *

Kitty's first regression happened soon after being classified.

She didn't understand anything at first, or what being classified as a Little meant. She just knew what the person had told the queens. That Littles would go into a younger mindset at times.

What did 'at times' mean? What does it feel like? Do I have control over it? These are just some of the questions that ran through her mind that day. The person told hadn't gone into detail, even after she had asked some clarifying questions. Some doctor they are.

Kitty and Jane had gone to the coffee shop mostly as a bonding activity as the other four were busy. Nothing relatively significant had happened, just another normal day at their favorite coffee shop. That is, until Jane had gone up to use the bathroom.

The pink queen had busied herself with her phone, but she kept feeling some all too familiar stares coming from somewhere in the cafe. Every few seconds, she'd glance up and/or look around out of anxiety, but never found the source.

Well, until someone actually came up to the table.

The man was tall, his black hair styled to one side. His eyes seemed to have a familiar glare to them, and same goes for his smirk. A face that Kitty saw on four men she had trusted in her past life. She trusted them. And they betrayed her. And here's this new guy with the same look. Should she trust him?

"Hey cutie. I couldn't help but notice you from across the shop. You alone? Can I sit here?" Kitty was about to decline and tell her that Jane had just gone to the bathroom when he took the seat across from her anyway. _He's too close_.

"U-um..." The youngest queen felt a sort of tug in the back of her mind. She couldn't pinpoint what it is, or why it was tugging, so she tried her best to ignore it.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy. I was just hoping we could get to know each other." His hand reached across the table and grabbed Kitty's wrist, causing the latter to flinch. Kitty can't describe the sensation in her mind other than, cloudy. "I just feel like we have a connection, you know?" With that, it triggered.

All Kitty could feel is.....she can't even describe it. She just knew she's four. And this man was a stranger. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. All she could do is pull....and cry. She doesn't make any noises, if not for her shaky breathing. Tears fell down from her face but the man just smiled.

How does crying make you happy? Crying is for sad. But she wasn't sad? Is crying for scared? Kitty was scared. There's a stranger. Stranger danger.

Thankfully Jane walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Kitty crying. And the man who's hand was grabbed tightly around her wrist. That just wouldn't do.

The third queen stormed over to the table. Well, to anyone who would've looked, she seemed calm. Inside, her anger was bubbling and it very much fueled how she addressed the man.

"Excuse me, sir." At the sound of her voice, the unnamed man turned his head towards Jane. "I would like to politely ask you to leave. I came here with my friend who's sitting across from you, and she's clearly uncomfortable with you right now."

"What's the matter? We're just getting to know each other." That set Jane off. The tone and phrase matched the queens' past lived too much. They were oppressed. With this new life, they wouldn't be again.

"If the two of you are being so _friendly_ , explain to me why she's trying to break out of your grasp. Explain to me why she's crying. Explain to me why she looks scared to death and in fear of her life. _Go_. _Now_." With that, the man glared at the blonde as he exited the store. Not another word said.

"M-m-mummy..." Kitty's mummy was here. Mummy is safe. Mummy made the scary man go away. Mummy saved her.

Jane eyes flickered with shock for a split second before she connected the dots. Kitty had regressed. Her Caregiver instincts kicking in, Jane knelt down in front of the fifth queen, pulling her into an embrace.

"You were very brave just then darling." After a few seconds Jane pulled back, keeping her hands rested on the girl's shoulders. "Can you take deep breaths with me? That's it. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"F-four." The silver queen nodded, making the mental note to tell the two Annes when they get back. "I want home." Jane shushed the quivering girl, wiping away the tears still present on her face.

"Good idea. Let's go home." 

The two queens made their way back to the queens' household, Kitty's hand never letting go of Jane's. After realizing she forgot her keys inside, Jane knocked, the door soon opened by the other Caregiver of the home.

"MAMA!" Kitty was home. She was with her mummy and mama and sisters. She was really really safe from the bad scary man.

Kitty ran up to Anne and practically jumped into her arms. The latter flinched for a second out of shock, but naturally started comforting the Little.

"She told me she's four, do you think we still need the bottles and such?" Jane asked. The queens had no idea how the Little-ism (is that a word?) worked, so they gathered things for a range of ages.

"I don't think so, but we don't know what Cathy's and Catherine's regression ages are yet, so let's just keep it for now." Anne answered Jane's question before turning to the Little. "Mama's still busy, so why don't you go play with Mummy?" 

"Okie!" The two let go, and the green queen made her way back to her room, but not before mouthing a 'talk later' to Jane. "Mummy mummy let's go!" Kitty started to pull Jane's arm and the Caregiver couldn't help but smile. She couldn't take care of Edward in her last life, but she could take care of her newfound family in this one.

"Ok ok. Let's take off our jackets and shoes first. Then we'll go play."

About half an hour later, Kitty rested her head on Jane's shoulder for a couple of seconds. Jane didn't move, thinking Kitty might've fallen asleep, but then the young girl started talking.

"That was about the strangest thing ever." Jane giggles quietly, still letting the youngest queen rest on her shoulder.

"Are you still four?"

"Nope, I'm back to normal. That was just....I don't even know, it was strange, but I definitely feel a lot better."

"Well, if I remember correctly, Littles are supposed to regress normally. So, you might have to get used to it." Kitty let out a little chuckle at that.

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Neither the pink nor the silver queen noticed the two pairs of eyes that have been watching for about ten minutes. Cathy and Catherine couldn't help but stare in awe at Kitty's regression. Being the other two Littles of the house, they wanted to get as much information as possible on how their regressions were going to work.

Neither of them wanted to ask Kitty how it went, so the topic of regression was still a mystery to them. Because at some point they were going to act just like Kitty did.

* * *

It took a little longer for Cathy's first regression to happen.

Like Kitty, Cathy obviously had her questions. The person who had them tested was very vague about the entire thing, and Cathy didn't get a lot of answers after encountering Kitty's first regression.

And since the internet seemed to be of no help, Cathy did what she loved doing. Write.

She knew that just because she wrote a couple thing in her past life didn't mean she has to in this life, but she'd developed a love for the hobby. A love for books. For knowledge. A love that maybe got out of hand sometimes and ultimately contributed to her not very healthy sleep schedule.

Cathy was seated at her desk, looking up at the ceiling. After submitting her novel in for editing, her editors told her to change about a quarter of the story by next week. And that was four days ago. She'd only gotten through half of the edits that needed to be changed, and about three hours of sleep the entire week.

And she still wasn't done.

As she turned back to her laptop, she felt a slight tug in the back of her mind. She'd been feeling it for two days now, so she'd just decided to ignore it, deeming it as stress. She reviewed her notes, then started typing away at her laptop, not noticing the door opening.

"Cathy?" The blue queen expected Jane or Anne or even Catherine to be at the door, but the sight of Anna didn't surprise her either. "What are you still doing up? It's 3 in the morning."

"What are _you_ still doing up?" Cathy could feel her tone sounding quite childish, her mind becoming a bit fuzzy.

" _I_ had to use the bathroom, then heard _you_ on your laptop. Go to sleep, Schlafmütze."

"No! I don't wanna!" Anna's eyes flickered with confusion for a second before realizing Cathy had regressed. Anna had been deemed the 'older sister' solely for the reason of being classified a neutral, so the whole 'taking care of Littles' thing didn't come naturally to her. She supposed the best she could do is tell the truth.

Cathy can't explain how she feels. She's four. She feels four.

"Cathy. I'm gonna be real with you, I don't know how to take care of Littles."

"I'm not little! I'm four! I'm a big girl!" Anna doesn't understand. She's four, she doesn't need sleep.

"Sure you are, kid. But either way, all people need sleep. Little and big." It's then that Cathy yawned. "Look at you. You're obviously tired."

"No, I'm not." Anna sighed, parenting is a lot harder than she thought. How was she going to get the kid to sleep? "I don't need sleep."

"Cathy, I just told you, everyone needs sleep. Including me. I'm tired, and I can't sleep until you do." Cathy stuck out her tongue at the red queen, causing the latter to pinch the bridge of her nose. How do you even... Anna was about to pick up the smaller girl and force her into bed when she saw one of the blue queen's stuffies. One that was a Disney character. "Alright. How 'bout this. We can watch some Disney, and you can pick, _if_ you promise to go to sleep."

Cathy absolutely loved Disney. And Kitty does too, she doesn't really wanna watch without her. She doesn't want to sleep either... But she can watch her favorite movie again without Anna complaining.

"Promise." Anna smirked, thankful that she finally got the sixth queen into bed. She took Cathy's laptop off her desk as the Little made her way and snuggled into bed, already half-asleep. Once Anna settled in bed next to her, she directs the laptop to Disney+. "101 Dalmatians." Cathy asked, leaning her head on the German queen's shoulder.

"Alright kid."

They didn't even get through the first ten minutes before they fell asleep. Well, Cathy fell asleep in the first five, and after Anna put away the laptop, she snuggled in more into the bed, too tired to get up and head into her own room. Cathy snuggled into Anna's arms, tucking her head under Anna's chin.

"I love you Anna." Her voice was barely above a whisper, if you could even call it that. Anna kissed the Little's temple.

"I love you too, Schlafmütze."

* * *

Catherine outright refused to regress.

Since Kitty and Cathy had their regressions, they regularly visited that state of mind. Often times they'd set up in the living room and regress at the same time so they could play together, and sometimes they'd drag Anna into it as well.

But again, this is something Catherine did _not_ want to do.

She was a former queen of England. For 24 years. She'd been shipped over from a foreign country, not knowing a single word of English to marry a random dude, who ended up dying. She had fought in and _won_ the Battle of Flodden and ruled England when her husband had left for other business.

She had had three miscarriages, one still birth, two infant deaths, and raised her Mary for a number of years. She had fought for both her and her Mary's position when the king wanted to annul their marriage, and was _still_ seen as the rightful queen of England after the divorce.

She was _not_ a _child_.

Catherine took a lot of offense when her results came back as Little. She saw herself as a caregiver because of Mary, or perhaps a neutral. _Anything_ but a Little.

Frankly, the Caregivers of the house had started to get worried when she hadn't regressed yet. To which the first queen answered that she _wasn't_ a Little. She believed the test was incorrect, and she was going to prove it. 

Because Catherine of Aragon was no Little.

But, as much as Catherine didn't believe it, her mind could say otherwise. Like the other K/Catherines, she felt that tug in the back of her mind. Though, unlike them, she had more willpower to ignore it and push down the regression.

The gold queen was counting, actually. She'd been regression free for 1 month, 1 week, and 5 days. She just proved that test wrong. Or so she thought.

It was one of those days when Cathy and Kitty set up in the living room to play. Anne, Jane, and Anna were in the dining room discussing something. As soon as Catherine walked down the stairs from her room, the green queen called out to her.

"Hey Catherine, we're discussing something, would you mind watching over the other Littles?" Catherine rolled her eyes, as she was still often associated with the thing she isn't.

"I'm not a Little. But sure, I'm going." The Spaniard left the conversation before anyone could add on, walking into the living room to find the Kitty and Cathy already regressed. At the sight, the tugging in her mind pulled harder, but Catherine did her best to ignore it.

"Lina! Come play!" In their four year old minds, Littles started calling Catherine by her Spanish name--she was hesitant at first, but eventually got used to it. "Pleaseeeee?" Catherine shook her head, which was followed by two disappointed Littles. Then, the youngest gets an idea.

Kitty quickly ran upstairs, the other Catherines following her gaze, and watched as she ran back down with a stuffie in her hands.

A lion stuffie. _Catherine's_ lion stuffie. And suddenly that tugging in the back of Catherine's mind became a _lot_ harder to ignore.

"Cathy! Leo can be the cave monster!" No. Leo was _Catherine's_. Leo wasn't a monster. And no one was allowed to play with Leo. No one but Catalina.

As Kitty walked towards the living room again, Catalina tried grabbing Leo out of her hands. Kitty, with a look of confusion gripped the lion harder. Soon, both girls were pulling hard, fighting for the stuffie. They kept pulling harder and harder until the sound of fabric ripping filled the sound of the three girls' ears.

Kitty and Lina stopped mid-pull. Lina's mouth fell open at the sight of Leo's ripped arm, her anger causing her cheeks to turn red. She wasn't thinking when she grabbed Leo and shoved Kitty to the ground. And onto their toys. Some very _hard_ toys.

The pink girl was noticeably hurt but tried to quiet her sobs as much as she could. Cathy, who had witnessed the entire thing, helped Kitty to the couch, then got up and shoved Lina back--though not hard enough to knock her over.

"That was mean!" Lina stuck her tongue out, though that only made the tension in the room rise. "Why don't you just share?" Cathy's tone was angry now, especially as she tries to grab Leo again.

"No! Stop! He's mine!" Lina then resorted to hitting her sister, causing Cathy to hit back. Lots of insults and accusations were thrown, only making the fighting worse. All the fighting must've caused Kitty to panic because soon enough, she cried out to the adults.

"MAMAAA! MUMMYYY! ANNAAA!" Anne, Jane, and Anna ran into the room, shocked at the sight. Seeing the fight, Anne took initiative and walked towards that.

"Hey! Break it up!" The second queen pushed the two apart, and their fighting stopped. " _What_ is going on here?"

"They broke Leo!" Anne immediately recognized Catherine's tone, as it was one they've heard coming from their other Littles. Catherine had finally regressed.

"No we didn't! Lina pushed Kitty!"

"'Cause you guys broke Leo!"

"That is _enough_." The girls silenced themselves, having not heard the strict tone come from Anne's mouth before. "Jane, Anna, could you look after Kitty and Cathy?" When the silver and red queens nod, Anne turned her attention to Lina. "Catalina. You come with me."

"No."

" _Catalina Aragon_." There was a moment of silence before the Little complied with her Caregiver's request. Anne lead the two of them to the top of the stairs, placing her hands on top of Lina's shoulders and made sure to make eye contact with the girl. "Lina, why did you hurt your sisters?"

"They broke Leo." Anne made note of the ripped lion stuffie that Catalina was holding tight, deciding to come back to it later.

"The _truth_ , Lina." Lina turned away from her mama's eyes, taking a deep breath before reluctantly answering.

"Kitty wanted to play with Leo, but Leo's mine, and she didn't ask." The girl glanced up to see her mama's reaction, only to receive nothing. Anne had put on a relatively neutral face, but was listening to her. "I tried to take Leo back, but she wouldn't let go, and then he ripped and I got mad and pushed Kitty. Then Cathy pushed me and tried to take Leo so I hit her and then we were hitting each other..." The girl trailed off, knowing that Anne knew what happened next.

Anne was probably mad at Lina. She shouldn't have pushed her sisters. Now they're hurt and Leo's broken and it's all her fault. She did bad.

Lina had started crying after finishing the story. The second queen pulled the first into a hug, softly shushing her and rubbing her back. Actually, unlike what the others thought, Anne knew (or more, had a theory) why Catalina was a Little in the first place.

She was barely a teenager when her sisters cut her off. She was only sixteen when she was shipped over to England and away from her family. She'd been imprisoned for seven years when her husband died, and didn't have any way of contacting them. If her family _did_ have a way of contact, they never did.

All six of them feel victim, yes. However, their Littles were the youngest when their troubles began. Kitty, Cathy, and Lina.

"Are you mad?" Lina's voice was small, the guilt seeping in.

"No, I'm not mad Lina." The gold girl looked up with teary eyes. "You just wanted Leo back because he's important to you, right?" Lina shakily nodded. "Well, why don't you put Leo in my room, we can fix him later."

"R-really?" Anne nodded.

"However, I do think you should go apologize to your sisters." Lina stared at the ground for a couple of seconds out of regret.

"....Okay." Anne nodded, and the two of them returned to the others.

"Kitty, Cathy, Lina has something she wants to say to you." All of their eyes were on Lina. She needed to apologize now.

"....I'm sorry for pushing you Kitty. I'm sorry for hitting you Cathy." 

"It's okay." Kitty and Cathy accepted the apology at the same time, before the former continued.

"I'm sorry I took Leo without asking, Lina."

"It's okay." Kitty then ran up and hugged the first queen tightly, Cathy following right behind her. The three embraced each other in a group hug for quite a bit, not noticing the second, third, and fourth queens taking pictures with their phones. As they let go of each other, each one of them could feel their minds returning to their normal mindsets.

_Yeah. Maybe it isn't so bad after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did this justice. i have no idea if i got the four year old mindset correct, but i hope i did.
> 
> if not, pls do give feedback, i love hearing other people's thoughts
> 
> thanks for reading! bye!
> 
> Schlafmütze--sleepyhead


End file.
